A diferencia de la tragedia
by kitsune96
Summary: Porque claro, aqui Romeo y su querida Julieta (que se parecía más a Daenerys Targaryen que a catorceañera en cuestion) no morían al final, claro que no. Aqui Romeo era perseguido por una sadica mujer demonio que no descansaría hasta castrarlo por tener una adelantada noche de bodas.


La escena era muy parecida: Romeo trepaba por la ventana para reunirse con su amada Julieta. Aunque, a diferencia de la historia en cuestión, ellos no estaban casados, solo eran una pareja. Cosa que no les impedía en lo absoluto tener su preciada noche de bodas cada viernes en la noche.

Probablemente ningún miembro del gremio lo sospechara, ellos seguían siendo bastante recatados a la hora de mostrarse afecto en público y pocas eran las veces en que los habían visto besarse siquiera, ¿Quién pensaría, entonces, que ambos compartían lecho? Aunque, según las palabras de Wendy, era muy probable que los Dragon Slayer (léase Natsu, Gajeel y Laxus) estuvieran enterados debido al aroma, bastando que durmieran juntos para tenerlo pegado en la piel. De todas formas, si sabían, no era algo que anduviesen divulgando por ahí.

Se acercó a la cama con calma, la chica estaba dormida. Se tendió a su lado y observó, durante un rato, su rostro durmiente.

No era la primera vez que aquello pasaba y, ciertamente, él no tenía problemas en quedarse simplemente a su lado. Cuando pasaban noches juntos no era anormal que, en lugar de estar _revueltos _simplemente se acurrucaban uno al lado del otro (mayoritariamente sin ropa, pero oigan, no era culpa suya que dormir piel con piel fuese tan agradable).

Le dio un pequeño beso en la barbilla y luego en los labios. Como no hubo reacción simplemente rodeo la estrecha cintura con un brazo y acomodó para dormir, sin embargo, pronto sintió algo de movimiento

— ¿estás dormido?—

—Si— contestó con una sonrisa, sintió como esta le daba un suave golpecito en la frente con el dedo

—te tardaste—

—sí, lo siento, pero sentí alguien pasearse— contestó este, la Marvell levantó una ceja

—es extraño que Erza-san esté despierta hasta tan tarde— comentó. Pese a tener 16 años, Wendy nunca perdió el habito de dirigirse a varios de sus compañeros con honoríficos. El Conbolt se encogió de hombros

—quizás no era ella—

—puede ser…—

Aquello siempre comenzaba con suma calma, al fin y al cabo, ya estaba pasada la hora en la que los adultos iban a dormir, así que tiempo les sobraba. Las prendas siempre tardaban lo suyo en caer, más que nada, porque a ambos les gustaban bastante los besos, posponiendo con esto el momento de volverse más íntimos hasta que dichas caricias rondaban la zona del cuello, haciendo la ropa de lo más estorbosa.

Después de esto, las cosas se volvían más apresuradas, sabiendo ya qué y donde tocar, aunque eso no significaba que no volvieran a repetir aquellas exploraciones de las primeras veces, palpando y mimando con sumo cuidado el cuerpo de su pareja. Romeo sintió como, ente besos y caricias, Wendy se iba lentamente posicionando sobre él, dándole a entender que, esta vez, sería ella quien llevaría las riendas del asunto.

Había una característica en ese aspecto que ambos compartían y era que, pese a sus personalidades ligeramente tímidas, ninguno era precisamente sumiso, pero, por otro lado, tampoco poseían alguna clase de deseo de dominancia, las posiciones simplemente se daban durante aquel juego previo, siempre había uno que, en aquella ocasión en particular, quería marcar el ritmo y el otro se dejaba. A veces, con la promesa de cambiar las riendas en la siguiente ronda.

Entrelazaron sus dedos, tomarse de la mano era, para ellos, algo bastante simbólico. El Conbolt recordaba cuando, de niño, solía tomarle la mano a la Marvell (quien, en aquella época, todavía era "Wendy-neesan") y, desde que habían comenzado su relación, era una de sus maneras predilectas de mostrarse cariño.

Los movimientos variaban, casi nunca eran demasiado bruscos el uno con el otro, pero lo cierto era que también eran capaces de incendiar las sabanas si no se veían en demasiado tiempo. De todas formas, esta era una de esas ocasiones donde llegaban a parar cuando se sentían venir demasiado pronto, extendiéndolo tanto como fuera posible, quedándose quietos para besarse de a ratos.

Al acabar, Wendy se acomodó sobre el pecho del muchacho aún con este en su interior, ambos respiraban agitadamente, Romeo le acarició a la chica el, nuevamente largo, cabello. Ella cerró los ojos, disfrutando del inocente mimo.

Una media hora después, reanudaron aquella tarea. Y así como la peliazul le demostraba al chico que tan parecida a una dragona podía llegar a ser, Romeo no le hizo dudar ni por un segundo que se trataba de un mago de fuego.

El asunto se dio por terminado una vez exhaustos y satisfechos, como era su costumbre, Wendy apoyó la cabeza en el hueco del pecho del chico (su lugar favorito) haciéndole a este cosquillas en el cuello con su aliento. El joven la rodeó con los brazos

Y cada quien se dejó llevar por Morfeo luego de un "te amo" seguido de un "yo también".

Por lo general, Erza se levantaba tarde, cosa un poco extraña, pero oigan, los sábados eran para dormir hasta la hora del almuerzo. Sin embargo, aquella noche había sido distinta: no había sido capaz de conciliar el sueño hasta altas horas de la noche y, para variar, despertó temprano. Dio un suspiro, echándose el pelirrojo cabello para atrás, quizás Wendy tuviese alguna pastilla para dormir o un hechizo para ello.

Abrió la puerta con lentitud, dado que eran casi las cinco de la mañana. Lo usual era que Romeo se fuera a eso de las nueve, hora a la que Wendy quedaba ya levantada, por lo que cualquier rastro del joven que hubiese quedado en el cuarto era protegido por la intimidad de la puerta cerrada.

Sin embargo, Erza se topó con un cuadro propio de novela erótica: ambos amantes acurrucados uno al lado del otro y con una sonrisa satisfecha en sus rostros. La pelirroja, sin decir nada, dio media vuelta y volvió a su cuarto.

De la funda, sacó la espada más grande y afilada que encontró.

Levy despertó con una serie de ruidos de difícil identificación, aunque en su mayoría eran protestas, amenazas de muerte y alguien que corría por su vida. Con pereza, se levantó de la cama para mirar por la ventana: un Romeo vestido únicamente con sus pantalones huía de una furibunda Erza que gritaba cosas acerca de profanar la inocencia de Wendy y como lo haría mierda por eso, naturalmente, la Marvell estaba colgada de la otra chica, tratando de impedir su avance y que su pareja pudiese escapar.

Con gesto aburrido, la Mcgarden se rascó tras la oreja

—Bueno, supongo que no podían ocultarlo para siempre— porque ella y varias personas más se habían dado cuenta, pero vamos, consideraba a la peliazul y al Conbolt lo bastante responsables para ello.

Además, para no escuchar bastaba con ponerse los audífonos a todo volumen

—Solo espero que Erza no lo mate— pensó antes de volver a acostarse.

* * *

Estoy de acuerdo con Levy, ojala el pobre sobreviva, aunque tratandose de Erza y su complejo de mamá osa dudo que pueda caminar en muuuuuuuuucho tiempo

Bueno, yo me despido, como siempre, dejen sus cometarios respecto a que les parecio


End file.
